El valor de una sonrisa
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: "Nunca te olvides de sonreír, porque el día que no sonrías, será un día perdido" Charles Chaplin. Este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de "Proyecto 1-8". Para Ruedi.
1. La marioneta

**El valor de una sonrisa**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de "Proyecto 1-8".

Dedicado a Ruedi, espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

 **La marioneta**

Takato/Juri

* * *

Takato cortó el hilo y observó la marioneta que había hecho. Se suponía que era un perro pero la forma de las orejas le recordaba más a la de un gato, los ojos estaban torcidos y varias de las costuras sobresalían. Intentó meter la mano y hacerla hablar, varios hilos se enredaron en sus dedos haciéndole casi imposible cumplir con esa tarea. Probó hablar con ella y lo único en que pudo pensar fue que si se tratara de un programa de terror habría hecho un gran trabajo pero que tendría que hacerle muchos cambios o empezar de nuevo si quería obsequiársela a Juri. Se dejó caer sobre el mostrador, mitad agotado, mitad decepcionado.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Guilmon curioso.

—Un regalo para Juri —Takato dejó caer su cabeza contra el mostrador —. Pensaba entregárselo cuando terminara mi turno en la panadería.

Mentalmente se preguntó si sería buena idea entregarle esa marioneta, incluso consideró comprarle una en cuanto saliera de la panadería. Se dijo que de tener suerte podría encontrar una que fuera idéntica a la antigua marioneta de Juri. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la intervención de Guilmon.

Solo fue un descuido lo que necesito su compañero digimon para tomar la marioneta a Juri. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones y que al igual que él deseaba que la Juri sonriente regresara pero eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor cuando vio la marioneta que había hecho en manos de Juri y la forma en que ella lloraba. Intentó disculparse, lo hizo de muchas maneras e incluso se agachó para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Juri lo hizo detenerse.

—No estoy triste —le dijo Juri limpiando sus lágrimas —, es solo que estoy conmovida, gracias, Takato.

—Siento no haber podido hacer algo mejor pero te vi triste. Sé que no es la más bonita y que ni siquiera tiene forma pero quería hacerte sonreír, Juri, tu sonrisa es demasiado valiosa, no puedes permitir que se apague.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Juri con una sonrisa —. ¿Puedo llamarlo Takato?

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


	2. La sonrisa de Miyako

**La sonrisa de Miyako**

* * *

Ken/Miyako

* * *

Ken esperó a que Stingmon hubiera destruido la puerta de la casa antes de entrar. Se aseguró de tener su pistola lista para disparar pues sabía que estaba lidiando con gente peligrosa. Le había tomado varios meses el conseguir la evidencia necesaria para ponerlos en la cárcel, no solo se trataba de una banda peligrosa, eran demasiado escurridizos.

Los narcotraficantes le dispararon en cuanto lo vieron, poco les faltó para lastimarlo, afortunadamente la bala solo le rozó un brazo. Buscó un lugar donde esconderse y comenzó a disparar, a su lado, Stingmon usó su ataque Tirador Doble Lunar. Fueron pocos minutos los que necesitaron para controlar la situación.

Aunque su herida era superficial, Ken y Stingmon tuvieron el resto del día libre. Les habían dicho que era para que se repusiera pero Ken sabía que había un motivo más, después de haber trabajado tan arduamente en ese operativo consideraban que ambos merecían un descanso. Ken no se quejó, estaba cansado pero ese no era el motivo por el que aceptaba el descanso, deseaba poder ver a su familia.

Al llegar a casa Miyako los recibió de manera efusiva, feliz y sorprendida al verlo llegar antes de lo esperado. Verla sonreír era para Ken la mejor medicina. No importaba lo difícil o estresante que pudiera ser su día en el trabajo, la sonrisa de su esposa lo hacía sentir lleno de energía, Miyako era el sol que iluminaba su vida. El sonido de un llanto le hizo saber que su hija había despertado.

—Puedo encargarme —le dijo al notar que Miyako tenía intenciones de ir a la habitación de la pequeña —, nunca estoy demasiado cansado para cuidar de mi hija.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Miyako y él asintió —. Acaba de comer hace poco así que no creo que tenga hambre. Los pañales y los pañitos húmedos están a la par de la cuna, las cremas están en el armario, ten mucho cuidado con el talco.

Ken no tardó en comprobar que su esposa no se había equivocado en cuanto a la razón por la que la bebé lloraba.


	3. La sacerdotisa y el demonio

**La sacerdotisa y el demonio**

* * *

Sakuyamon pensó que podría ver a Beelzemon y a Calumon durante horas sin aburrirse, los dos lucían adorables, también que si Beelzemon pudiera saber lo que pensaba se enojaría y mucho. Casi podía imaginárselo diciendo que alguien tan poderoso como él podría ser muchas cosas pero adorable nunca. Dormido no parecía un demonio, acompañado de Calumon incluso inspiraba tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer al lado de ambos digimon, debía admitir que estaba cansada. Nunca creyó que cuidar de un pequeño digimon fuera tan agotador. El Digimundo era un lugar peligroso pero lo que lo hacía más difícil era lo travieso que podía llegar a ser Calumon quien en su inocencia era incapaz de ver las amenazas que lo rodeaban. Calumon solo quería divertirse y tenía una gran facilidad para esconderse. Beelzemon había dicho que era una pequeña bola de problemas y Sakuyamon, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo, solo necesitaba que lo descuidaran por unos pocos segundos para esconderse o terminar en medio de una situación problemática.

No era algo de lo que se quejaba. Cuidar de Calumon era divertido y el descubrir un lado suave de Beelzemon resultó ser una gran experiencia. A veces le resultaba difícil creer que el digimon al que tanto le interesaba ser el más poderoso pudiera preocuparse tanto por alguien tan pequeño y cuidar de él sin tener ninguna mala intensión.

Lilamon le había dicho que no debía sentirse avergonzada por lo que sentía y que el amor nunca podía ser algo malo, comenzaba a creer que tenía razón. Seguía siendo una sacerdotisa y Beelzemon seguía siendo un demonio, sin embargo habían logrado trabajar juntos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Calumon le decía que lo habían hecho bien.

Un buen amigo le había dicho: "Nunca te olvides de sonreír, porque el día que no sonrías, será un día perdido" y aunque estaba agotada no podía negar que no se arrepentía de haber protegido al pequeño digimon que le había provocado más de una sonrisa.


End file.
